


Doctor's in the house

by matrix2020



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Cute Monkey D. Luffy, Doctor Law, Fluff, Law x Luffy - Freeform, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Modern AU, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrix2020/pseuds/matrix2020
Summary: Law usually hates dealing with patients.But that all changes when he gets a new patient.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Doctor's in the house

**Author's Note:**

> First meeting between Law and Luffy.

  
Law had accomplished a lot for a twenty-six-year-old.  
He had been an army doctor for two years after which he continued his research in the field. He completed his PhD when he was twenty-five and in the following year, he devoted his time to working at an esteemed hospital.  
Yes, Trafalgar D. Water. Law had seen a great deal more than any other 26-year-old so far. Thus, it was quite surprising to see said doctor refusing to go to work, on a sunny Saturday morning.  
In fact, said doctor was currently trying to stall as much as possible. First, he made sure to stand in the longest queue for his coffee. Then he drank out of the cup as slowly as possible. The traffic helped a lot too.  
On reaching his destination, the black-haired man walked briskly and fearlessly, confident in his efforts. He checked his watch and gave out a sigh of relief. He was thirty minutes late. There was no way that old hag would wait so long. Just as he was about to enter his office, he took a quick glance at the waiting room just in case. But that was when he froze, and his eyes nearly popping out. The young man bit back a groan in order to prevent his patient from realizing he was there. Who even waited for that long? The woman must be jobless.  
Law swerved around just in time and hid himself behind a wall. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Should he just suck it up and get going? Law squeezed his eyes shut and began to massage his temples. If he had to deal with that delusional old bandicoot he might as well prepare himself.  
Don’t get him wrong. Law loved working, a legitimate workaholic. What Law did not love however, was actually having to talk to his patients. They were either annoying, delusional, disrespectful or accused him of trying to kill them. In the case of the old lady who was currently waiting to ruin his day, the patient was all that and more. The most disappointing part was that, despite her complaints she came back every single time for an appointment. At least she didn’t flirt like some of his other clients  
Law threw another glance at the waiting room. Yes, she was indeed there passing her time complaining about the doctor to another patient sitting next to her, a black-haired boy with large black eyes. Law frowned. Hadn’t seen that one before. Must be new.  
Law looked down at his watch. There were only another five minutes left for the hag’s appointment to get over. Law shrugged. Might as well eavesdrop on their conversation before he was forced to deal with her.  
“That doctor is one of the grumpiest people you’ll ever meet. I’ve never seen him smile. Not even once!’  
The boy next to her grinned. “maybe he smiles only when you’re not around.” The wide-eyed boy then proceeded to nod his head sagely. “Yes, that does make sense. Your must have been terrifying enough to prevent him from smiling!”.  
Law did his best to suppress his laughter as he caught the expression of the woman change from one of annoyance to that of pure rage.  
“Gosh!” she said getting up. The young boy was startled at her sudden action and backed up a bit. “It looks like both the patients and the doctors have worsened these days! I’m never coming back here!”.  
“I just said what I thought,” he heard the boy grumble.  
Ah the sweet taste of victory. Law watched closely to make sure the elder, or as Law liked to call her the she-devil, didn’t come back as she left through the glass doors.  
The young doctor made sure to slip into his office right after making sure everyone’s eyes were on the leaving woman.  
Shachi, his assistant was seen sitting in the corner of the room rocking back and forth. Law squinted at the sight as he walked in. Was his secretary sobbing?  
“Oi Sachi what are you doing on the floor?” he asked, his tone lighter than usual.  
The red head turned around and on seeing his superior, proceeded to scream at him. “Where the hell were you? Why the heck are you coming to work one hour late? Huh? huh?”  
Law grimaced at the other’s loud tone. Ok, so he did not think about how his actions might have affected his friend, but hey, Law had a valid reason.  
“Shachi you have to be more responsible, take time to think about what you do or say!” the other said in a bad imitation of Law. His voice was _not_ that high. “But, hey let me just come to work one hour late and give poor Shachi a heart attack.”  
True, it was unusual for him to pull a stunt like this. If Shachi or any of his other co-workers had done anything similar to what he had done, he would have ripped then apart, sewn them back and then rip them apart again. However desperate times call for desperate measures, and Law was quite desperate.  
“I’m sorry Shachi but Mrs.Giolla had an appointment with me today and I was hoping to get rid of her.” The doctor replied as he took his seat at his large maple desk. He patted the desk in satisfaction. Law liked the feeling of superiority the desk gave him.  
Shachi stopped sobbing, and looked at Law for a few moments, his face expressionless. “You mean she’s not coming back?”.  
Law smirked and shook his head. “Some kid managed to tick her of.”  
Shachi stood there in silence before his face broke out in a relieved smile. “Thank goodness. I was going to quit if she made another move on me.” Law shivered on remembering the fact that the old lady had a thing for his assistant.  
“Well, who’s our first patient? “Law asked as he slid his spectacles on.  
“Um, since Giolla left we have Monkey.D. Luffy up next.” Oh. Must be the guy who was sitting next to Giolla. Law frowned at that. The boy had looked like an idiot. Law did not want to deal with another idiot. But he should probably be more grateful to the boy for ridding him of one his worse patients.  
“Okay, call him in”.  
After a few moments later law heard a few grunts and shouts outside the door.  
“Luffy stop messing around and just walk through the *** door”  
“It’s not like I’m not trying Zoro! My ankle hurts and you’re not being gentle enough!”  
“Well, you should have thought about the consequences before you decide to pick a fight with some idiot from a street gang!”  
“Zoro! That idiot was picking on Ucy! And I won anyway!”  
“Just get to the office Luffy.”  
Well looks like his new patient was more of an idiot then he imagined. And he seemed to have brought one of his other friends with him too. Wonderful.  
Soon the black-haired boy came in along with the help of a greenette and managed to settle down into a chair opposite with little struggle.  
While they both settled down in the chair across from him, he decide to use this as an opportunity to get a better look at the other boy. Large brown eyes looked at him expectedly and his small pink lips were stretched into a large smile. There was a small scar beneath the boy’s left eye. There was a large straw hat tied around the other’s neck and he was dressed in his school uniform. Ok, so maybe the boy was a bit cute and Law had to fight down a blush as Luffy continued to stare at him.  
“Hey doc!”  
The doctor felt his eye twitch at the name. “Please do not call me that” he managed to say.  
“Ok. Then what’s your name?” Luffy asked frowning.  
Law sighed. “Trafalgar. D Law” The doctor replied as he pulled out a patient form to right down Luffy’s name. Luffy seemed to be taking a few moments to process the information while his friend seemed to have fallen asleep.  
“Torao!” Law broke the nib of his pen splattering blue ink all over the paper.  
“Excuse me?”  
The other had the audacity to frown at him. “It’s your new nickname, since your real one is too hard for me to say”.  
“Then just call me Law not” Law squeezed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down _“Torao”_  
“But that sounds boring. Torao sounds cooler. You can call me by a nickname too if you want!”  
“No that’s alright” Law managed to mutter out as he began to fill in another form.  
“No really you should call me something too!”  
Law looked up to see an eager Luffy looking at him awaiting whatever masterpiece of a name Law was about to come up with. Law’s eyes slid towards the straw hat and looked back to the boy.  
“Mugiwara-ya”  
There was a moment of silence before the other laughed and Law felt his heart beat faster than it should “you’re really funny guy Torao!”  
Law looked down to prevent the other from seeing his blush. “Whatever” he managed to mutter out.

* * *

  
“A sprain”  
Shachi gave Law a disbelieving look. “You asked him to come for another appointment for a sprain”  
Law growled as he shot the other a glare. “Sprains are serious injuries.”  
Shachi, however did not falter. Instead he leaned forward as he rested his clasped hands on the table. Law was presently getting ready to leave while Shachi was annoying him. Oh, how unusual.  
“This isn’t like you Law” The red head mused as he continued to watch the doctor collect his papers in a neat pile.  
“Usually if the injury is something like this you just prescribe a medicine and ask the to take rest, hoping to never see them again.” This was the first time Law had ever actually shown even the tiniest interest in anyone, and Shachi was not going let this pass by that easily.  
“That kid was kinda cute y’know”  
Law turned around blushing furiously “What are you trying to say here Shachi?”  
Ah, so he was right.  
“That kid Luffy. The one who sprained his leg. The one you called in for a second appointment even though he didn’t need one”.  
Law glared a lot harder this time and he seemed to rush out of the door as quickly as he could.  
Shachi was left smirking to himself.


End file.
